Korvan Toldreyn
"I recommend him, Grandmaster." --- Darex Toldreyn on Korvan Korvan Toldreyn was a Jedi Master and the Commander of Task Force Aurek who was renowned as a duelist. Trained under Mace Windu, Korvan was known as one of the co-creators of the Vaapad style of lightsaber combat. He was the half-brother to Task Force Aurek's founder, Darex Toldreyn, and was romantically involved with Alicia Toldreyn. Korvan was almost killed during Order 66, but survived through precognition granted by feeling his twin brother's death through their force bond. The event left Korvan scarred, and requiring cybernetic enhancement to survive. After the war, he was assigned to numerous Jedi Strike Teams in the earlier stages of the war against the New Order. Shortly after Order 66, Korvan was responsible for tracking down certain missing Jedi, and took on the responsibility of tracking down and killing Jedi-turned-Sith Quinlan Vos. Roughly four years after Order 66, Korvan was assigned to the leadership of Task Force Aurek along with his half-brother Darex. Korvan assisted with the Liberation of Corellia, leading the naval battle while his half-brother took the Task Force aboard the Ravager. Since then, Korvan has been the head of Task Force Aurek, and has been leading the Jedi Order's search for the Star Maps, and the Star Forge. After the mission to destroy the Star Forge was complete, Korvan was promoted to the rank of Jedi Master, and granted a position on the Jedi High Council. Korvan has two children with Alicia Toldreyn, Darex II Toldreyn and Annika Toldreyn. Biography Early life "Farm-boy turned Jedi, original story, huh?" -Alicia Liddel, to Korvan Toldreyn Born on Dantooine along with his twin brother Ankurn, the pair were the children of Jedi Master Durian Toldreyn and the farmer Jaina Corandel. Jaina and Durian had been childhood friends, and in a period of weakness Durian revealed his feelings for the woman, leading to the two boys. Both were taken from Jaina at a young age and brought to the Jedi temple on Coruscant, to be raised and trained as Jedi. The two trained together, and were an excellent pair, developing a force bond which only pushed the Jedi Council to further keep them together. Ankurn and Korvan were both trained under Jedi Master Mace Windu. Padawan Training "Well, the captain always was rancorous anyway." "Humour seems to get you everywhere, doesn't it?" -Korvan Toldreyn and Mace Windu Taken in by Master Windu, Korvan's master quickly took notice of his ability with a lightsaber, choosing primarily to focus on his ability as a duelist rather than the more mystical associations of the force. Korvan became quite skilled in the most basic forms of lightsaber combat both in training and in numerous missions along with his master. One such mission saw the two visiting the undercity of Taris, where a Black Sun scientist had been attempting to tame Rakghouls and weaponize the Rakghoul plague. Destroying the main labs in the Undercity, Korvan and Windu missed the lead scientist, who had escaped with a prototype version of the weaponised plague. As vengeance, and in an effort to spread the plague to the Republic as Black Sun had planned, the plague was unleashed on Windu and Korvan's escort ship, The Vigilance turning the vast majority of the crew into ferocious Rakghouls, and leaving only a handful of survivors around by the time that Korvan and his master returned to their ship. Fighting their way to the bridge, Windu and his Padawan managed to guide the ship on a collision course with Taris' star, destroying the ship and the plague in the process. As Korvan continued with his Padawan training, Windu became aware of his composure and growing ability as a duelist, choosing to train the young Jedi in the rarer art of Juyo. Rapidly becoming skilled in the ability, Korvan assisted Windu in his attempts to modify the form of Juyo in a way to make it more appropriate for light-side force users. As a result, Windu, along with the assistance of his Padawan, created the subsequent style of Vaapad. Shortly after they perfected the new technique, Korvan was seen fit to advance, and advanced to the rank of Jedi Knight. The Clone Wars "What do you reckon our odds are, Jak?" '' ''"With the Chiss and the pirates? Slim to none." "Same as always, then." ''-Korvan Toldreyn and CC-5721 'Jak''' At the start of the Clone Wars, Korvan had achieved the rank of Jedi Knight, and was chosen to lead his own unit, taking charge of the 909th Katarns, a fast assault unit. Along with taking command of the 909th, Korvan was appointed to lead the Republic Campaign on the planet of Takodana, a crucial planet to maintain the trade between Core Worlds and the Western Reaches. Korvan's twin brother Ankurn was assigned to assist him in his campaign, and considering the relative importance of Takodana to both sides in the war, neither the 909th nor Ankurn's 526th 'Mud-divers' saw much action elsewhere, mostly committed to Takodana throughout the war. '' ''While the 909th rarely left Takodana at any point during the war, Korvan was sent on numerous missions for the Jedi throughout the duration of the war. Korvan led numerous Jedi strike-teams against high value Confederate targets, including Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, Newt Gunray and in one particular instance, Count Dooku himself. These higher-profile missions were usually met with only varying levels of success, as the Confederate targets generally avoided capture. However, Korvan did successfully capture and defeat some dark acolytes trained by Dooku who led Confederate forces during the war. '' Throughout the Clone Wars, Korvan was of particular note for his habit of recruiting. As well as the regular reinforcements of clone troopers he and the 909th received throughout the war, Korvan brought many non-clones into the unit, and even his command unit as he encountered them. Such individuals included the Chiss smuggler Murme'inon'leqharka, and the Cathar warrior Nada Risol. Korvan also gathered the support of numerous previously non-aligned individuals during the war, assisting the 'Pirate Queen' Maz Kanata on regular occasions to protect her territory on Takodana. In return for his protection, Maz and many of the pirates, smugglers and mercenaries who visiter her castle supported Korvan and the Republic on Takodana. Order 66 ''"The Clone Wars were not easy on him. ... Something changed drastically within him and it would not easily be replaced." -Anakin Skywalker, on Korvan Toldreyn In the waning days of the Clone Wars, Korvan and the 909th made significant gains on Takodana with the assistance of the 526th and Maz Kanata. By 0BNO, the Confederates were in almost full retreat, the efforts of Ankurn and Korvan getting rid of the majority of the CIS' high command on Takodana. Korvan had been putting in major efforts to have his unit transferred to a spot with less tension or action after Takodana was taken, so as to allow his unit some rest. No such reassignment occurred however. When Order 66 was given to the clones, it was late into the night on Takodana. Of the Toldreyn brothers, Ankurn was the first to be attacked, on a night patrol with some of his troopers, he was gunned down. The pain of Ankurn's death reverberated through the force, Korvan awaking to the intense pain as a result of his force bond with his brother. Unsure at first what had happened, Korvan left his tent in order to investigate what had happened. However, mere moments after he left his tent, an AT-TE fired on it in an attempt to blow the suspectedly sleeping Korvan to pieces. The explosion blew off Korvan's left arm, severely burning and scarring the left side of his body as he was blown away. He was stunned by the ordeal and left too shocked to move, but Korvan was not hunted down as a nearby unit who remained loyal to the Republic moved in to assist Korvan, forcing the traitorous 909th to retreat while Korvan was rescued and stabilized. Korvan was taken off-world to be treated further by Lunabelle Belltranova, the specialized surgeon who went on to custom-engineer Korvan's signature cybernetics. Through Lunabelle's specialized designs, Korvan's force abilities were not limited by the cybernetics, and he retained almost complete functionality after they were introduced to his body. Order 66 had a lasting effect on Korvan, not only damaging his psyche, but giving him the rather infamous appearance he now has. Particularly the remnants of the 909th took negatively to Korvan's survival, coming up with the moniker of 'Two-face' for the Jedi, one he's worn with almost relative pride since the incident. Order 66 on Takodana had another immense effect on Korvan, though any records of the specifics are incredibly difficult to come by. All that is generally known is that in the first year following Order 66, Korvan was absent from any Jedi endeavors, and generally not present at the Jedi Temple, or in any particularly major Republic centers. The Hunt for Quinlan Vos "The Jedi don't kill their prisoners. ... Unless they have to." -Korvan Toldreyn to Quinlan Vos After surviving Order 66, Korvan took some time to adjust to the new world which had emerged from the ashes of the war. However, once he had adjusted, he was assigned to a specialized mission by the reforming Jedi Order. Desiring to take stock of who had survived the Jedi Purge and would be able to return to assist with setting up the reformed Jedi Order, Korvan was appointed as the leader of a specialized team to track down Jedi who hadn't made contact. The team included a number of Jedi, but was not entirely crewed by force sensitives. Alicia Liddel was a member of the team for medical support. The team managed to track down and rescue numerous Jedi who had been hidden behind enemy lines after Order 66, but after getting in contact with Quinlan Vos, the team was led into a trap. Vos had turned to the Dark Side following the war, and joined the Newly forming Sith Order. Trapping the team, Quinlan Vos offered the chance for Korvan and his Jedi peers to turn to the dark side and be spared. None of the Jedi chose to surrender, and in escaping, only Korvan, Alicia, and fellow Jedi Zonahd Phe survived, while the rest of the team were gunned down or killed by Sith. Now, Korvan and his task force were granted a different mission, to hunt down and bring the fallen Jedi Vos to justice at the hands of the Jedi Order. The chase took three years before it came to fruition, as Korvan chased Vos across numerous worlds, attempting to thwart him and the actions of the Sith or the Empire in numerous different instances. Eventually, Vos discovered the world of Odessen and made his way there, hoping to twist the planet which was strong with the force into a nexus for the dark side. Korvan chased after Vos, and while Phe made an effort to stop the efforts of the other Sith Quinlan had brought with him, Korvan chased after the Sith Lord himself. The culminating duel between Korvan and Vos left both force users exhausted and wounded, but eventually Korvan killed Vos by stabbing him through the heart. Task Force Aurek The Search for the Star forge "There's something the Empire found out there which is a danger to the whole galaxy." -Korvan The Hills of Dantooine Following the Corellian Campaign, Korvan took control of Task Force Aurek, and returned to the Jedi Temple on Dantooine at the request of the Jedi High Council. Upon arrival, Korvan was granted an assignment with numerous other Jedi, and they were sent to investigate a set of nearby ruins which had remained dormant for years, and only recently began to echo in the force. Investigating, the group of Jedi were thwarted by a Guardian droid who killed Zonahd Phe, leaving Korvan, Lintei Averis, Vor Srozzu and Lyra Selzan to return to the temple with their mission a failure. Korvan and the Jedi returned to the ruins with Task Force Aurek, and after destroying the Guardian droid and completing a set of puzzles, managed to continue through the ruins and locate an ancient Star Map. Analyzing the map, the group identified Korriban, Kashyyyk, Concord Dawn and Tatooine, but the map was incomplete, leading Korvan to believe there were similar maps on those other worlds. Returning to the Temple to inform the Jedi Council, Korvan and all the Jedi he was with were appointed on a mission, in order to determine the possible source of the Empire's new powerful fleet, they were sent to seek out the Star Maps in the hopes of locating the 'Star Forge'. Lyra Selzan was sent to Tatooine, Vor Srozzu to Kashyyyk, Lintei Averis to Korriban and Korvan to Concord Dawn to begin their searches. The Cracks on Concord Dawn Leading Aurek to Concord Dawn, Korvan contacted Clan Ordo on the planets surface, one of the few Mandalorian clans not to unite under the banner of the new Mandalore, to seek their help in searching for the Star Map. The leader of the Clan, Relonn Ordo, seemed to have express knowledge of the map, and its location, claiming that it was in the clan's old settlement, recently taken over by forces loyal to Mandalore. Relonn agreed to let the Jedi access the map, provided that he assisted in retaking the settlement. Korvan agreed, and Aurek moves out through a series of valleys, engaging squads of Mandalorian supercommandos as they made their way through. With skillful movements and actions, Aurek was able to push through the canyons largely unscathed, and made their way to the compound held by the Crusaders. Clearing the compound, Aurek was guided by Rolenn into the excavated tunnels below the compound itself, where within the Star Map lay hidden. Finding it before long, Aurek discovered that the star map was damaged and unstable, likely due to the Mandalorian's excavation efforts. While Korvan was able to retrieve information from the Star Map, its activation caused a great deal of strain, and it imploded, leaving much of its retrieved intel incomplete. However, with Aurek's mission on Concord Dawn complete, Korvan left Concord Dawn, leaving the area in the control of Clan Ordo, a new ally. The Sands of Tatooine Contacting Jedi Knight Lyra Selzan, Korvan discovered that while her search had not proven especially fruitful in the vast wastes of the Dune Sea, she had found a peaceful tribe of Tusken Raiders who seemed to have accessed Rakatan technology in the past, as they had used it to build simple shelters and defences around their camp on the fringes of the Dune Sea. Making their way to meet with Lyra, they followed her to the tribe, where the chieftain insisted on them going through a rite of passage. The rite of passage had Aurek thrust into an arena to face off against many of the tribe's best warriors in melee combat. Already fit to the kind of combat, Korvan took well to the engagement, dispatching his own enemy and assisting the rest of Aurek in finishing off their own combatants. However, the trial was not over as they were forced to fight a 'Guardian' - a mechanically augmented creature created by the Rakata. Through the combined efforts of the Jedi and Aurek, the creature was thrown into a Sarlaac pit and killed, allowing the Task Force to pass the trials. Korvan was then shown the supposed location of the map in the Dune Sea, and travelled there with the Task Force and Lyra later on. Searching through the sands, they came across a Mandalorian ship, crashed and holding data of an ongoing search, leading the Mandalorians not only to the same worlds as them, but others, with no other information as to what their search was. It did however detail the specific location of the map they searched for, and Aurek tracked it to the den of a Greater Krayt Dragon. After a brief engagement, the overwhelming force of Aurek under Korvan's leadership dispatched the creature, and he took a small group into the cave, discovering the map within. However, as they made their way to leave, Aurek was halted by a group of Sith and Imperial troops led by a Darth Sarkos. Korvan engaged Sarkos in saber combat, and the two were relatively evenly matched, even after a lucky strike from Sarkos severed his prosthetic arm, Korvan held his own against the Sith until his mask was badly damaged, and Sarkos retreated. Upon returning to The Guardian, Korvan's arm and mask were replaced with upgraded versions, allowing him to function better, and easier conceal his cybernetic arm. Into the Shadowlands Making his way to Kashyyyk along with Task Force Aurek in order to meet up with Jedi Vor Srozzu, Korvan learnt from their contact that the map had been found deep in the Shadowlands, below the thick canopies of the astounding wroshyr trees which covered Kashyyyk. Making their way down into the Shadowlands, after agreeing to assist the local Wookiee tribes by clearing out Trandoshan hunters, Aurek began their search. During the search, Korvan referred to many of the clones he was with by their names for the first time, finally beginning to trust them after serving with them for long enough. Making their way through a Kinrath den, Aurek ambushed the Trandoshans from behind, carving their way through the camp and destroying it while taking a few bad injuries of their own. Not far from the camp, Aurek located the Star map and the machine with it, but the Star Map seemed locked, refusing to open. When they did approach, the holographic display on the machine beside the map activated and began to speak to them, seeming to recognise someone among Aurek's numbers, where it refused access to Knight Srozzu. Putting Korvan, Shepard, Srozzu and Orion through a kind of behavioral analysis, the machine seemed to believe that whoever it had recognized was not acting as they should have, and a guardian droid, much larger and more powerful than the one from Dantooine revealed itself and attacked the group. The battle took some time, and took a great deal out of Aurek, badly wounding a great number of those in the Task Force before the droid was destroyed. Confirming that it had recognized the appropriate attitude during the combat, the computer then chose to grant access, allowing Aurek to get into the Star Map. Deciding to look into it further, Doubles, Orion and Shepard each learnt further detail about the machine. Orion discovered not only that the machine had been there as long as the Star Map, but also discovered the name of the species who had built it - The Rakata. Doubles learnt that the machine was in fact a malfunctioned terraforming machine, which had changed Kashyyyk from a desert world into what it was now, its malfunction creating the giant wroshyr trees. Finally, Shepard discovered that the machine had apparently recognized Korvan's 'Genetic Patterns' although Korvan had not been to the map before. This revelation has troubled Korvan greatly, as the system seemed to be looking for a far more cruel and dark-sided version of the Jedi, a connection which he could not understand or pinpoint. The Heart of the Sith TBD Personality and traits "The General is an acquired taste." -'Shepard', describing Korvan Toldreyn In his youth, and years as a Jedi leading up to Order 66, the loyal and dedicated Korvan Toldreyn possessed a dry sense of humour and sarcastic wit. His master Windu regularly commented on how the Jedi's sense of humour was equally as exhausting as it was refreshing. He was always modest, selfless and kind. His natural charisma earned Korvan a number of loyal followers throughout the years leading up to and in the Clone Wars, and Korvan had a close relationship with all of the Clones under his command during the war. His humble and generally soft-spoken demeanor belied his warrior prowess, as he was not afraid to deal with a threat that arose. Following Order 66, and the immense trauma, both physical and mental that Korvan suffered as a result, he assumed the role of a more cautious and conservative individual. Korvan carefully measured his actions in any situation, and generally became more reserved and cautious around individuals. He became to a degree distrustful, and while it was still possible to earn the Knight's trust, it was not as easy as it had once been. He sometimes mentally repeated the Jedi Code to calm himself. Later in life, following the Battle of the Star Forge, Korvan received treatment for his injuries and mostly returned to his normal appearance and original personality, allowing himself to trust more as his trauma was healed. Relationship with Alicia Liddel "The force guides emotion, good and bad. ... You're the good." -Korvan Alicia Liddel and Korvan encountered eachother relatively by chance at first. Having been told of her skill as a surgeon, he by chance came across her clinic on a visit to Coruscant during the Clone Wars. Going to speak to her, he recruited her and spent many years serving alongside her. When Korvan first recruited Alicia to the 909th during the war, the two had a particularly professional relationship. Korvan rarely interacted with Alicia outside of work, but the two progressively became more friendly with each other as time went on. Throughout the war, the two grew progressively closer, developing far more of an emotional bond as time went on. Alicia saw Korvan as someone she could trust, and opened up to him on numerous instances, respecting Korvan's devotion not only to the cause of the war, but to his clones. However, as she opened up to him, the two began to develop feelings for each other. Korvan was cautious of these feelings however, and avoided acting on them. After Order 66, he ended up pushing Alicia away, separating himself from her for some time. The two did not speak again until he recruited her for his Jedi Strike Team hunting down Quinlan Vos. Joining Task Force Aurek later on along with Korvan, Alicia and Korvan's relationship slowly began to develop in a similar fashion to how it had during the Clone Wars. The two grew particularly close once more, and eventually admitted their feelings for one another. In 4ANO, Korvan discovered that Alicia was pregnant with his child, and shortly after the birth of their first child, Korvan proposed to the woman. They were married on Dantooine, in a small service primarily with family and Aurek present, with Shepard as Korvan's best man. A short while after they were married, Alicia became pregnant again, and they had their second child toward the end of 5 ANO, Annika Toldreyn. While they have to visit the children from time to time and mostly leave them in the care of the Jedi, they both try to look after them as well as they can, and continue to serve in Aurek together. Powers and Abilities "A shame he is wasted on such a barbarous form." -Dooku to Ki Adi Mundi Korvan Toldreyn was a skilled Jedi Knight who possessed highly advanced skills in both lightsaber combat and telekinetic abilities. As a duelist, Korvan favored Form VII- also known as Juyo or Vaapad, the seventh form was considered the most aggressive and unpredictable version of the art of lightsaber combat. Though more prominent among dark side users, Korvan was able to master the form without falling to the corrupting influence of the dark side. Despite his primarily offensive focus in lightsaber combat, Korvan was adept in the more defensive forms, including Form III. He was able to deflect blaster bolts with relative speed and accuracy, usually able to deflect them back to his attackers. He has been known to use his lightsaber in order to negate and deflect force powers as well, including grounding force lightning. Korvan was a natural leader, and known to have a talent with force bonding, to form strong connections easier than most, even with those who could feel the Force only faintly. Although he was mostly unaware of this ability throughout most of his life, it did offer some concern to the Jedi Council as it allowed him the ability to often passively influence those around him. This ability was often given as the explanation for Aurek's generally unwavering loyalty. These bonds often made it easier for Korvan to learn from others, and it took him only a brief time to often develop skills which usually took a great deal of time. It was believed by Masters Windu and Yoda that this ability primarily came from the events which surrounded Order 66 in relation to Korvan, and speculation that such events may have created a wound in the force that surrounded him. A powerful user of telekinetic attacks and defenses, he was capable of halting a blaster bolt in midair, as well as considerably more basic abilities such as manipulating objects through the force. He has been known to telekinetically 'halt' enemies in combat, generally putting them in a kind of stasis. Behind the scenes Korvan's Face claim is Arcann Korvan's Primary inspirations were Malak, Kanan Jarrus and Ben Solo The Arcann FC was chosen for Korvan primarily out of ease of models than anything else. Korvan's voice sample is Adam Driver as Kylo Ren Appearances * The Liberation of Corellia (First appearance) * Lost Stars * Bound By Honour * Valley of Shadows * Task Force Aurek: A Star Wars Story Category: Individuals Category:Characters Category:Player Characters